villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sentinel Prime (Transformers Film Series)
Sentinel Prime is the main antagonist of the 2011 film, . He was the original Autobot leader before Optimus. After his resurrection, it is revealed that he betrayed the Autobots and made a deal with Megatron; so that he could save Cybertron. Sentinel's ruthless motives, selfishness and cruelty towards both Optimus and Megatron led to his own death. He was voiced by the late , who is best known for portraying Mr. Spock in Star Trek. Nimoy also voiced Galvatron in The Transformers: The Movie, first released in 1986, and also appeared in Transformers 2007 (we hear him as Mr. Spock on Bumblebee's faulty speech generator), and also did the voice of Master Xehanort in the Kingdom Hearts series. Biography ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' (2011) Past On the Planet Cybertron, there was a great war between the Autobots (led by Sentinel) and the Decepticons (led by The Fallen) that practically destroyed Cybertron. Wanting to save his dying homeworld, Sentinel Prime previously made a secret pact with Megatron (the Fallen's apprentice) to help him recreate Cybertron in the name of the Decepticons. Megatron told him to take his Space Pillars (machines that can teleport anything) to the planet Earth and they'll recreate Cybertron there. Sentinel Prime flew away in a ship called the Ark that carried hundreds of Space Pillars. Sentinel Prime was supposed to warp jump to Earth so he and Megatron could recreate Cybertron. However, before he could warp jumped, Decepticon airships dealt heavy damage towards the Ark, resulting in Sentinel Prime to accidentally crashed landed on the dark side of the moon. This also resulted in Sentinel Prime entering in stasis lock. In 1969, Neil Armstrong was secretly assigned to search on the moon and analyzes the crash. Armstrong claimed there were no survivors. Since 1972 no one went to the moon since, and was deemed above classified. Neil Armstrong decided to take the space bridge pillars from the moon, which were then stored in secret by the government which became a law that no one is to know of the alien technology. This law was enforced by the arrogant Director of National Intelligence, Charlotte Mearing before Sentinel was revived. Present Day Following the death of the Fallen, Optimus Prime and Ratchet were helping their human allies protecting Earth, when they encountered a piece of a machine that was originally part of the Ark. They eventually discovered that the Ark crashed landed on the dark side of the moon. The Autobots flew to the dark side of the moon and found the Ark, along with both Sentinel Prime, and five Pillars. With the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, Optimus revived Sentinel Prime. Sentinel took the form of a Rosenbauer Fire Engine. When Sentinel Prime and Optimus Prime were talking to each other alone, Optimus thought that since Sentinel Prime was his leader, Sentinel should have the Autobot Matrix of Leadership and continue leading the Autobots. However, Sentinel said that since he knows nothing about this planet, Optimus should keep the Matrix, teach him about the Planet, and continue being the leader of the Autobots. Betraying the Autobots The Decepticon sub-group, the Dreads (Hatchet, Crowbar and Crankcase) chased after Sentinel Prime. Bumblebee, Dino, Ironhide and Sideswipe guarded Sentinel allowing him to escape wherein Bumblebee & Dino killed Hatchet while Ironhide and Sideswipe kill off Crankcase & Crowbar. After the chase scene ended, Sentinel revealed his intention, claiming that the Autobots shall realize that Sentinel was not actually going to help the Autobots win the war, but instead turn against them and explained he made a deal with Megatron. Before anyone could react, he murdered Ironhide, the Autobot closest to him, with his Cosmic Rust gun, and wiped out NEST, with only a few human survivors. The Invasion and Usurping the Decepticons With the help of Megatron, Starscream and other Decepticons, they were able to open a space gate so the Decepticons can invade Earth. He decided to spare Optimus, because he was his apprentice once, and he wanted Optimus to watch the fall of the human race. They first took over Chicago and that if anyone tried to infiltrate they would be killed. They also killed most of the people who lived in Chicago (except of Dylan Gould for being an ally and Carly). But while the space bridge pillars where being set up, Sentinel Prime attacked Megatron and reminded him of his place: Sentinel did not work "for" Megatron, Megatron worked "for" Sentinel (indirectly revealing that he actually wanted to taking over Decepticon through their bargains). He then took over full command of the Decepticons. Sentinel stayed out of most of the battle relying on the Decepticon warriors to carry out his plans, including Shockwave, Soundwave, Laserbeak, Barricade and Starscream (all of which would all be killed during the battle). Transporting Cybertron and Death Other Decepticons were placed around the world with a few of the Pillars. They were going to be used to open a Space Gate and bring Cybertron into the Earth's atmosphere. After the Red Pillar was deactivated by Optimus, (the Pillar that controls all the other pillars) Sentinel Prime fought all the Autobots and N.E.S.T. with little to no effort. While he was fighting the Autobots, Sentinel Prime told any surviving Decepticons and allies of the Decepticons to reactivate the Pillar. With the turning the fight, Sentinel attempted to escape, but Optimus intercepted him and attacked him. Sentinel managed to overpower Optimus and amputate one of his arms, and then prepared to kill him. At the same time, Carly (Sam Witwicky's new girlfriend) tried to convince Megatron to kill Sentinel Prime. She said that if Sentinel did succeed in killing Optimus and transported Cybertron, Megatron would be nothing more than Sentinel's new minion (and indirectly revealing Sentinel's true intentions). Convinced, Megatron rushed in, attacked Sentinel, and severely wounded him, claiming that Earth was his planet to rule. After the space bridge was destroyed, Optimus Prime fought and killed Megatron after refusing his insincere offer of a truce (knowing his true intentions and possibly done so as punishment of his previous actions). With his plans in ruins, the severely weakened Sentinel attempted to justify his actions, claiming all he ever wanted was to save their species, which was why he betrated Optimus. His former pupil, however, claimed it was never about betraying Optimus; by allying with Megatron and planning to enslave humanity, Sentinel had "betrayed himself." Upon hearing Optimus pick up and cock Megatron's fusion shotgun, Sentinel panicked over his upcoming execution and begged Optimus to spare him. Too driven by anger over the loss of Ironhide, Que and countless human civilians, Optimus proceeded to fire, first at his back, then at his head. With Sentinel's death, the deaths of Ironhide and the human soldiers were avenged. ''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' (2014) Despite being killed in the previous film, KSI manages to recover parts of Sentinel's body, particularly his head, which are used to create many man-made Transformers, including Galvatron, who is later revealed to be possessed by the still living mind of Megatron. In spite of his death, Sentinel, Dylan Gould, and the Decepticon's actions are what causes the chance for humanity and Autobots to reconcile over disaster that they caused became slim to none aside the presumably huge damage on the already dying Cybertron. This was proven where Cemetery Wind, which formed to dispatching surviving Decepticons began targeting the unwilling Autobots until only six of them are left (namely Hound, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Drift, Crosshairs, and Brains). Sentinel was indirectly responsible for the death of James Savoy's sister, driving him insane as a commander of Cemetery Wind. His crime records in Chicago also supporting Attinger's agenda to convince humanity to wipe out Cybertronian survivors on Earth (except Lockdown whom he made a deal with) and manipulated Joshua Joyce and KSI as his pawns to do so by creating an army of artificial transformers. Fortunately, all of their plans were stopped by the reluctant Autobot survivors alongside freed Dinobots and their human allies (particularly Joshua who redeemed himself near the climax and supporting the Autobots and their human allies against Galvatron, Cemetery Wind, and rogue KSI drones). ''Transformers: The Last Knight'' (2017) The damage Sentinel inflicted upon human and Autobot relations continued to carry over into the fifth film, The Last Knight, as the disbanded Cemetery Wind was succeeded by the Transformers Reaction Force. However, the human and Autobot relations were restored thanks to Optimus Prime returning to Earth. Even though Sentinel will never get to see it, his dream of Cybertron being restored was granted by Quintessa as she was able to use her technology to build it into a condition where Transformers may inhabit it once again. Because of Cybertron and Earth are conjoined, the Autobots have no choice but to return to their planet for reconstruction with the Staff returned to Optimus, though the Autobots will return to fight another day should the humans need them. Personality Sentinel Prime, at first, seemed to be a heroic figure and a symbol of freedom to Optimus Prime, but later on, it turns out that he is a malevolent and corrupt psychopath who wishes to be an oppressive dictator of everyone else, either Cybertronian or human. Whether he was evil all along or that he became so overtime is unknown. As an Autobot, Sentinel had taught the value of freedom being everyone's right back to Optimus when the latter was the former's student. However, over the years, Sentinel Prime has come to prefer having power and authority much more than enforcing freedom for everyone. Optimus claims that Earth should be the new home for their race as the humans welcomed them, although Sentinel being discriminatory despised the idea of sharing a planet with weaker, smaller organic beings when he could enslave them and he wanted Cybertron restored instead. He was more than willing to kill his former student and fellow transformers if it meant getting his way. Sentinel also proved to be very greedy for power, as he forced Megatron to abdicate from being leader of the Decepticons and felt humans had no right to object to being used as his slaves. This led to his downfall as Megatron, with help from Carly, reailzed Sentinel was using him and saved Optimus weakining him enough for his former student to finish them both off. Killed Victims *Ironhide *Skids *Mudflap *Most of William Lennox's troops *Que/Wheeljack (Indirectly caused) *Numerous counts of unnamed Decepticons and humans (Caused) Quotes }} Gallery Images Sentinel's headshot by optimus.gif|Sentinel's Death animation Rosenbauer-airport-fire-truck-02.jpg|Sentinel Prime's vehicle mode, a Rosenbauer panther 6x6 airport fire truck. 200px-Sentinel prime lou.jpg|Sentinel Prime in G1. 300px-SentinelPrimeAnimated-model.jpg|Sentinel Prime in Transformers Animated. transformers-4-grimlock-concept-art-hd-wallpaper-mheytam5.jpg|Concept art (under the name Ultra Magnus) from Transformers: Dark of the Moon. JoshNizzi TF3 49-1.jpg|Concept art (under the name Ultra Magnus) from Transformers: Dark of the Moon. TF3-Sentinel-Prime-Concept-Art.jpg 800px-Sentinel head at KSI.jpg|Sentinel Prime's remains in KSI. DOTM3 skids dies.jpg|Sentinel Prime killing Skids in the comic adaptation. DOTM3 mudflap dies.jpg|Sentinel Prime killing Mudflap in the comic adaptation. Leonard-Nimoy-as-Sentinel-Prime-in-Transformers-Dark-of-the-Moon.jpg Sentinel Prime TF 3.jpg Videos SENTINEL PRIME - Short Flash Transformers Series Trivia *He is the third incarnation of Sentinel Prime to be in a negative light with the IDW Sentinel Prime being the first, and the Transformers Animated Sentinel Prime being the second, albeit this Sentinel is far darker than his Animated counterpart. *Sentinel Prime is voiced by Mr. Spock himself: the late Leonard Nimoy, who also did the voice of Galvatron, in The Transformers: The Movie. Sentinel Prime even spoke, "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few", which was spoken by Leonard Nimoy's character Spock from Star Trek. *Seninel's facial features were based off of former James Bond actor Sean Connery. When Leonard Nimoy was cast as the character's voice, his own features were incorporated into Sentinel' face as well. *Sentinel Prime was originally meant to appear in an original draft of the first film via hologram in the Allspark Cube after Sam Witwicky fell off the building after being attacked by Megatron, telling him about Optimus and Megatron's relationship. **Sentinel Prime is however mentioned by Sam Witwicky in the second film. *He was originally going to be named "Ultra Magnus", a failed Prime from the original Transformers movie and a protagonist in third season on the television show. *Sentinel Prime is similar to Conrad Stonebanks, in the way that both betrayed the heroes (Optimus Prime and Barney Ross, respectively) for their own selfish reasons. *Sentinel Prime is colored yellowish-orange in the trailer of Dark of the Moon similar to a design of his in G1, though he is actually colored red throughout the movie. *In an original draft of Dark of the Moon, after Sentinel Prime kills Ironhide, had featured him trying to kill Bumblebee but instead kills Skids who got in the way & then Mudflap after he tried to avenge his twin brother. It was cut due to negative views about the said Autobots. This is still seen in the comic book & novel adaptations (See gallery above). *Though he is portrayed as a villain, Sentinel Prime's film appearance & alt mode has been used to many outside incarnations of his on the Transformers universe such as Kre-O version & Angry Birds version. *At first, Sentinel was the key character in Transformers: Dark of the Moon, though his betrayal towards the Autobots, and even Megatron as well, promoted Sentinel to be the true main antagonist for the rest of the film. *Because of his actions, Sentinel Prime is the opposite of Jetfire from Revenge of the Fallen. While the former was an Autobot turned Decepticon, the latter was the opposite. **Another thing that makes them counterparts is that Sentinel Prime was against the human race (for a former Autobot), while Jetfre was supportive for them (for a former Decepticon). External links *Sentinel Prime on Heroes Wiki (For His Heroic Counterpart). Navigation pl:Sentinel Prime ru:Сентинел Прайм (Вселенная фильмов) Category:Transformers Villains Category:Aliens Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Liars Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighters Category:Related to Hero Category:Social Darwinists Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Supremacists Category:Master of Hero Category:Leader Category:Betrayed Category:Saboteurs Category:Jingoists Category:Hypocrites Category:Supervillains Category:Delusional Category:Control Freaks Category:Brutes Category:Terrorists Category:One-Man Army Category:Mongers Category:Opportunists Category:Deal Makers Category:Obsessed Category:Genocidal Category:Lawful Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Military Category:Revived Category:Evil from the Past Category:Hegemony Category:Tyrants Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Creator Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Misanthropes Category:Homicidal Category:Remorseful Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Slaver Category:Anti-Villain Category:Usurper Category:Summoners Category:Warlords Category:Genderless Category:Destroyers Category:Posthumous Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Knights Category:Wrathful Category:Fanatics Category:Necessary Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Tragic Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil